Sola
by Ichigo Mugetsu
Summary: Por una decisión le costo la felicidad, no solo la de ella sino la de ambos, pensó que había echo lo correcto, para que ella fuera feliz pero se equivoco, y ahora tendrá que vivir con el echo de que ahora el ya no estará a su lado a menos que haga algo para enmendar su error. One Shot
1. Rias Gremory

**Buenaaaas a todos, este es un pequeño One Shot que se me ocurrió mientras intentaba escribir un cap de mi otra historia, antes de empezar quiero decir que este One Shot esta vasado desde el punto de vista de Rias, tenía pensado hacer uno también desde el punto de vista de Issei pero esperemos a ver cómo le va a este.**

 **Primero y principal no soy gran conocedor del tema del amor, no sé nada de citas ni romance por lo que espero que no sean tan crueles a la hora de criticar. Dato curioso, este One Shot se me ocurrió cuando escuche Tallulah de Sonata Arctica, una buena canción algo vieja pero igual sigue siendo buena (weno a mí me gusta).**

 **Cuando la escuche se me ocurrió hacerla desde el punto de vista de Issei, pero después de pensarlo un poco me di cuenta que hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Rias sería mejor, y la verdad no sé si a ustedes les guste pero yo quede conforme con el resultado.**

 **No solo porque nos muestra un lado diferente de la "relación" de ambos, aunque no se para que digo "lado diferente de la relación de ambos" si prácticamente casi todo gira alrededor de Rias y lo que se convirtió su vida luego de…..ustedes lo averiguaran.**

 **Pero sin más preámbulos pueden comenzar a leer, no sean tan duros ya que es la primera vez que escribo un fic u One Shot así, y perdonen los errores ortográficos.**

Un año, había pasado un año desde que reencarne a Ise en un demonio, un año de cosas increíbles realmente, me libre de mi matrimonio arreglado, enfrentamos al cabre Kokabiel, la fracción de los Heroes, Qlipton, Reizevim, el Trihexa.

Muchas, muchas cosas hemos vivido juntos, por eso me cuesta aceptar lo que está pasando entre nosotros ahora, no me malentiendan, Ise y yo (junto con las demás chicas) tenemos una muy buena relación, a pesar de ser un pervertido Ise es muy cariñoso con todas nosotras, nos dedica todo su tiempo y se asegura que todas estemos felices.

Es realmente un hombre increíble, pero…a veces cuando estoy con él, cuando le veo con las otras chicas, un sentimiento algo…vacío me invade, como si hay momentos en los que lo nuestro se estanca y no pudiéramos avanzar más de lo que ya hemos avanzado.

Sé que no es por Ise, él es muy bueno, atento y todo eso pero… ¿realmente no hay nada más que podamos hacer?

En toda nuestra relación, todos esos besos que nos dimos, todas esas caricias y las citas me hacen pensar, ¿eso es todo? Nuestra relación se había vuelto tan…aburrida, para mi todos los días era más de lo mismo, siempre las mismas mañanas, las mismas rutinas, las mismas palabras y demás cosas se habían vuelto tan repetitivas que ya ni se porque seguimos haciéndolo.

El pero problema no es Ise, no, él se veía muy feliz y parecía disfrutar cada momento conmigo al igual que con todas, su sonrisa era la prueba de ello pues nadie en el mundo podía fingir una sonrisa y felicidad como la de él.

Pero ¿está bien que solo él sea feliz…que todas lo sean menos yo?

E intentado hacerme la idea de que todo cambiara, que todo mejoraría y mi felicidad llegaría, tampoco es como si fuera infeliz, pero creo que enloqueceré si todo sigue igual. Yo realmente quiero mucho a Ise, le amo, a él y todos mis ciervos y quiero la felicidad para todos.

Pero también quiero mi propia felicidad, tal vez un poco más que la de los demás, ya entiendo porque dicen que los demonios solo vivimos para cumplir nuestros deseos y nuestra felicidad antes que cualquier cosa, seres egoístas.

Pero igual no planeo rendirme….o eso dije hace ya dos meses, muchas veces se me ha cruzado la idea de terminar con todo, poner un alto a nuestra relación, pero tan solo la idea de romperle el corazón a Ise me lo impide, pues no quiero que el sufra.

Hoy será mi último intento de salvar mí, nuestra relación. Hoy Ise y yo tendremos una cita a solas, las chicas acordaron no intervenir y parecían muy contentas pues se la pasaron TODO el día conmigo, Sona junto con Tsubaki, mi madre y Grafia-onee-sama curiosamente también habían llegado hoy, supongo que debo agradecerles eso pues todas ayudaron a prepararme, Xenovia, Akeno, Sona, mi Madre y Grafia-onee-sama me ayudaban a escoger un vestido, mientras Tsubaki, Irina, mi madre también y Asia me maquillaron, Rossweise me hacía un nuevo peinado y Koneko y Ravel se encargaban de mis uñas.

Los padres de Ise había llegado esta mañana, raro pues se supone que estaban en unas vacaciones pagadas totalmente por la casa Gremory. Ambos llegaron muy contentos y felices, la madre de Ise también me ayudo a preparare también mientras que el padre de Ise salió a quien sabe dónde.

Era una gran oportunidad perfecta y con ayuda de todas mi cita con Ise será inolvidable. Pasamos todo el día arreglándome y poniéndome hermosa para Ise, pero noto como todas ríen en lo bajo y susurraban cosas entre ellas mientras me ayudaban a arreglarme, pero no le tome importancia.

La noche llego, Ise y yo nos veríamos en el centro, curioso porque vivimos en la misma casa y pudimos ir juntos. Pero extrañamente Ise salió con Kiba, Gasper, Saji, Sairaorg, Dulio, Biko, Artur y extrañamente también con Vali a lo que yo pensé era una tarde de chicos antes de nuestra cita.

Al llegar al centro veo a Ise esperándome, vestía un elegante traje de gala, es decir, un esmoquin negro con zapatos a juego y corbata roja como accesorio llevaba un reloj. Miro detenidamente a Ise, pues era raro verlo vestido de esa forma, y debo decir que no se ve nada mal, era una prueba de que realmente estaba esforzándose en esta cita.

El ya no era ese mismo adolescente que reencarne hace ya un año, no ahora era un hombre, era unos 12cm más alto que yo, su cabello creció ligeramente pero no tanto aun conservando el mismo corte, sus cuerpo algo musculoso y bien formado podía notarse aun con ese Esmoquin. Cabe de decir que cierta parte de las mujeres le miraban con cierto sonrojo.

El pareció notar mi presencia ya que volteo en mi dirección, noto sorpresa en sus ojos al punto de quedar inmóvil.

-vamos di algo…pase todo el día arreglándome para ti-le digo con una sonrisa, mi vestimenta consistía en un vestido de una pieza color rojo el cual me llegaba hasta los tobillo, tenía un mínimo escote y una abertura en la espalda en forma de diamante dejando ver la misma, unos aretes de diamantes verdes cuelgan de mis oídos, labial rojo demarcan mis labios y una sombra resaltan mis ojos, mi cabello estaba atado en una coleta y dejaba ver mi cuello, llevo un bolso de mano blanco como accesorio.

Sabía que todo ese esfuerzo en arreglarme había valido la pena, pues desde que salí de casa llame la atención de todos a mí alrededor, pero la opinión de ellos no me importaban, era la opinión de Ise la que me importaba y ahora esta echo como de piedra pues ni parpadea.

-¿I-Ise?-

-la palabra hermosa es suficiente para describirte-me dice Ise causando que me sonroje levemente-eres una diosa que bajo al mundo humano-me vuelve a decir esta vez sonriéndome, camina hacia mí y me ofrece su brazo como todo un caballero la cual tomo, esta podía ser realmente la oportunidad para hacerme ver que mi relación con Ise no es un caso perdido.

-¿A dónde vamos señor?-le pregunto con cierta gracia a lo que el ríe también.

-ya lo veras-

Ambos caminamos por unos minutos manteniendo una conversación amena durante el camino, creo que no hace falta decir que fuimos, y aun somos el centro de atención. Continuamos caminando hasta llegar a lo más alto de la ciudad de Kuo, a una colina más específicamente, pudiendo apreciar toda la hermosa ciudad de Kuo, nuestra ciudad.

-Ise ¿para que venimos aquí?-pregunto esperando que nuestra cita no solo sea quedarnos aquí y ver la ciudad. Ise solo me sonríe y camina hasta pararse detrás de mí y abrazarme por la espalda-¿Ise?-

-solo cierra los ojos-me susurro al oído, yo a pesar de estar confundida hice lo que me pidió, escucho como algo se materializa en el piso, justo debajo de nuestros pies, pude reconocerlo, era un círculo mágico, reí en voz baja pues es la primera vez que Ise usa un círculo mágico-ya puedes abrirlos-me vuelve a susurrar al oído.

Abro mis ojos para ver como la imagen de Kuo es reemplaza por una de las ciudades que es inconfundible para mí.

-es…Paris-dije en voz baja, siento el aire en mi cara el cual me hizo darme cuenta de donde estaba, era la cima de la torre Eiffel.

-mi hermosa dama, nuestra cena está servida-escucho la voz de Ise a mis espaldas, volteo para ver cómo había un amplio lugar el cual estaba decorado con muchas luces y velas y en el centro de todo, una mesa redonda con dos sillas, era algo realmente hermoso, camino hasta una de las sillas la cual es jalada por Ise para que pueda sentarme.

-pudiste habernos tele-transportado desde un principio sin necesidad de que hubiéramos caminado-le digo.

-sí, pero eso no estaba en mis planes-me responde Ise con una sonrisa, un camarero aparece de quien sabe dónde y pone dos platos frente a nosotros empezando la cena.

A decir verdad fue una agradable cena, comida realmente deliciosa y postre al final, a pesar de que era una cita seria Ise aún continuaba siendo el mismo, hablando cosas locas y haciendo una que otra estupidez haciéndome reir, fue una muy buena noche pensé antes de brindar con una copa de champan.

-y la noche aún no termina-al terminar nuestras copas Ise se pone de pie caminando a mi lado y extendiéndome su mano, yo me pongo de pie la tomo, otro círculo mágico aparece en nuestros pies, cierro los ojos para ver como estábamos en una especie de aldea, con casa de madera iluminadas con velas, ira una aldea sin ningún rastro de electricidad o tecnología, pero aun así era muy hermosa, había mucha vegetación y flores por todos lados, veo como Ise nuevamente me ofrece su brazo el cual tomo sin dudar.

Ambos caminamos por la aldea, parecía que los aldeanos tenían una especie de feria pues habían muchos juegos y puestos de comida por doquier, pero Ise continuo guiándome hasta una especie de baile, donde una banda en vivo tocara con instrumentos una música muy suave, la pista de baile no era nada más que un circulo de piedra pulida donde barios aldeanos bailaban al ritmo de la música.

Obviamente Ise me llevo a bailar, él puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo en sus hombros, ambos bailando pegados al ritmo de la música, pongo mi cara en su pecho y cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar, al rato salimos de la "pista" de baile y caminamos hasta un prado de flores y el cual fue inundado por luciérnagas, era una vista realmente hermosa.

-Rias…-me llamo el, le miro para ver como nuevamente me extiendo su mano-ven quiero llevarte a un último lugar-a pesar del tono seguro de su voz puedo notar algo de nervios en sus ojos.

Sonrió y tomo su mano, él se acerca mucho más a mí y me abraza, pone su mano en mi cabeza y la hunde en su pecho, yo solo me dejo llevar por su abrazo y cierro los ojos, para después sentir como una brisa nos azota. Siento algo extraño, ya no siento las flores entre mis pies, y un olor a agua salada invade mi nariz. Me aparto de Ise para ver que estábamos en una playa la cual tenía un cielo muy estrellado, camino un poco esta playa se me hacía muy familiar, miro a Ise y veo como sonríe, yo solo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Rato después ambos caminamos tomados de las manos con nuestro pies descalzos sobre la arena. Había sido una noche mágica, era perfecta en más de un sentido….entonces porque sigo sintiendo este vacío, porque no me siento feliz o eufórica, no siento esa sensación de calidez que sentía al principio de nuestra relación ¡porque! ¡PORQUE!

-Ri...Rias-me dice Ise-este…hay…hay algo que quiero decirte…-

-a decir verdad Ise, hay algo que yo también quiero decirte-

-eh? Bu…bueno tu primero-me sonríe torpemente.

-es que…la verdad no sé cómo decirlo-suspiro pesadamente, y una tristeza invade mi rostro a lo que Ise me mira extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto la cita?-me pregunta algo preocupado.

-no no no me encanto-le digo sacudiendo mis manos.

-¿entonces qué es?-vuelve a preguntarme esta vez un poco más alto.

Yo inclino mi rostro, realmente no quería llegar a esto, pero no puedo seguir con esto, fingiendo una falsa felicidad, realmente…realmente no puedo seguir al lado de Ise, por más que quiera negarlo, por más que quiera impedirlo ya no siento esa misma sensación de calidez y amor que sentía en aquellos tiempos, lagrimas se empiezan a formar entre mis ojos, esto será difícil, MY difícil pero si voy a hacerlo tengo que hacerlo ahora.

Tomo su mano acercándola a mí, muy cerca de mi pecho al mismo tiempo que algunas lágrimas caen sobre nuestras manos. Pero el sorpresivamente con su mano libre toma mi mejilla, miro su cara y una sonrisa triste esta posada en sus labios, el empieza a acercar su cara a la mía, no por favor, solo lo empeoraras. Intento evitarlo pero ya era tarde, sus labios habían besado mí… ¿mejilla?

Le miro nuevamente noto como intenta contener las lágrimas, se dio cuenta de mis intenciones.

-Ise, realmente lo siento, no quería que esto pasara, pero yo…ya no siento lo mismo por ti-desvió mi mirada liberando su mano para abrazarme a mí misma-yo realmente quiero que seas feliz, pero no con migo…-más lagrimas salen de mi rostro-lo siento mucho-susurro lo último.

-Rias…-escuchar como su voz pronuncia mi nombre solo empeora las cosas-¿realmente no eres feliz?-yo solo puedo negar con la cabeza soltando más lagrimas-entiendo, pero aun…aún podemos, podemos ser amigos…supongo-

-Ise yo…-

-entiendo Rias, no hace falta que te expliques…yo realmente quiero que seas feliz, y si estar conmigo te lo impide supongo que no puedo hacer nada-veo como se voltea, puedo notar como tiemble-me das un minuto por favor-veo como saca su teléfono de su bolsillo empezando a teclear una cosas, al cabo de unos minutos término y se volteo nuevamente mirándome con una sonrisa, realmente…realmente no puedo decir cuánto te admiro Ise, aunque es forzado aun puedes sonreír en momentos como este-¿un último abrazo?-me pide extendiendo sus abrazos mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa aún más grande, yo limpio mis lágrimas y correspondo su sonrisa para luego abrazarle, siento como caricia mi cabello y sus labios tocan mi cabello-vamos a casa-

Tras pronunciar eso otra brisa nos azota y una especie de brecha de abre tras de el, ya veo, conque por eso este lugar se me hacía tan familiar, aquí fue donde nosotros…..La brecha nos traga interrumpiendo mis pensamientos a lo que me vi obligada a cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos estábamos frente a la residencia Hyodo.

Ise se separa de mí y camina hacia la puerta, no sin antes voltear y volver a sonreírme para entrar a la residencia. No puedo creer cuanta fuerza tiene, al contrario de mí, "soy tan estúpida" no puedo evitar pensar eso de mí, pues si lo era, acababa de rechazar a la persona que lo había dado todo por mí hasta el último momento.

-(creo que los demonios si somos egoístas después de todo)-

Al entrar pude ver como la casa estaba vacía, puedo sentir la presencia de las otras en una habitación junto con Ise, seguramente consolándole, debieron haberlo visto llorar o algo parecido, no creo es porque quieren saber cómo nos fue en la cita, pues de ser así me lo hubieran preguntado a mí

En la sala de la mansión veo a mi madre quien estaba sentada en los sofás junto con la madre de Ise, ella tenía su mirada fija en mí con una cara llena de tristeza, no puedo ver a la madre de Ise, no tengo el valor. Veo como mi madre se pone de pie y camina hacia mí y me abraza fuertemente dándome consuelo.

Yo realmente no tenía ánimos de nada, asique me separe de mi madre luego de corresponder el abrazo y me encerré en una de las tantas habitaciones de la residencia, tirándome en la cama rogando poder conciliar algo de sueño.

Al día siguiente, después de pasar horas recostada en la cama sin hacer nada más que pensar, decido levantarme pues ya era tarde, tomo un baño rápido y salgo un poco más arreglada para notar como nadie había bajado, los pasillos de la casa estaban completamente solos, suspiro pasando a un lado de la habitación que compartía con Ise y las otras, aún seguían hay, a pesar de que son las 10 de la mañana parecía que ninguna quería dejar a Ise. Espero que todas puedan consolarle y sacarlo de su segura depresión.

Bajo las escaleras y voy a la cocina por algo de beber al entrar noto como Akeno estaba cocinando algo, al verla disimuladamente intento cerrar la puerta, pues no quiero tratar con nadie ya que de seguro me odiaran.

-buenos días Rias-dice Akeno con su típica sonrisa, al verme descubierta no tengo más opción que afrontar los hechos.

-bu…bueno días A…Akeno-dijo titubeante, veo como Akeno baja la llama de la cocina y deja a un lado el cucharon con el que estaba mesclando la comida. Se para frente a mi mirándome fijamente, yo solo me preparo para el inminente golpe…el cual nunca llego, en cambio solo recibo un abrazo de parte de ella.

-¿porque no dijiste nada?-me pregunta abrazándome fuertemente-pudimos haberlo resuelto de otra manera-lloro en mi hombro lo que yo imito.

-lo siento…lo siento…lo siento lo siento lo siento-correspondiendo su abrazo lloro al igual que ella y siento como las fuerzas abandonan mi cuerpo. Pasamos varios minutos en la misma posición hasta que Akeno se separa de mí y limpia sus lágrimas-tu….¿ustedes no están molestas con migo?-pregunto temerosa de la respuesta.

-lo estamos…-lo sabía-de echo casi te odiamos, casi-creo que me lo merezco-pero Ise no, el realmente está dolido, pero no creo que te odie-

-…-solo puedo bajar la cabeza ante lo dicho por Akeno.

-y es por el que te estoy hablando ahora, estoy muy molesta contigo, y como dije casi te odio por hacerle eso a Ise-me lo merezco, me merezco todo ese odio-pero si Ise dice que no te odia ni está molesto contigo nosotras tampoco tenemos porque estarlo-le miro con ojos los cuales reflejaban algo de alegría-ahora si me disculpa Ise y las demás tienen que comer-y regreso nuevamente tomo el cucharon y volvió a cocinar.

-Akeno por favor, como… ¿amiga? Te pido por favor cuida de Ise-le suplico-el no merece esto-

-pero aun así lo hiciste-puede que lo allá dicho en voz baja pero puede escucharlo y tan solo esas palabras fueron suficientes para destrozarme-no te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos de curar a Ise-

-te lo encargo-me di vuelta para salir de la cocina, lagrimas corrían por mis ojos, soy realmente patética. Nuevamente me encierro en la misma habitación donde pase la noche, no quería ser vista por nadie, solo quería estar sola.

 **Un mes después.**

Un mes, un mes había pasado desde…bueno ustedes saben, gracias a mi madre afronte a las chicas y a Ise. No tuve opción, ella me obligo a salir de mi encierro y afrontar las consecuencia de mis actos, a decir verdad Ise no se veía tan mal, al menos las chicas se encargaban de mantener un dialogo constante con él, no lo dejaban solo, se aseguraban que comiera bien, ninguna se había separado de él, incluso faltando a la academia y dejando todo de lado por él.

Ese es el tipo de chica o chicas que Ise merece, que se preocupen por él y lo cuiden, Akeno, Asia y Koneko eran las que siempre estaban con él, hablándole, animándole, ellas, todas ellas se vieron obligadas de hacer cosas ridículas o estúpidas con tal de hacer reír a Ise, si bien se le notaban grandes ojeras y su cara más pálida de lo usual parecía feliz de que todas estuvieran haciendo todo eso por él. En cambio yo, no podía ni dirigirle la palabra, aun cuando el por respeto y por ser su rey me daba los buenos días o un saludo, no podía ni mirarle.

De vez en cuando Saji Sairaorg venían para intentar sacar a Ise de su estado de semi-depresión, ambos (más bien Sairaorg) se habían batido a un duelo con él para subir su espíritu según sus palabras (más bien las de Sairaorg) pero lo único que ganaron es que Koneko, Xenovia e Irina les dieran una paliza y se les prohibieran ver o acercarse a Ise, realmente me siento más calmada al saber que todas cuidaran bien de Ise.

Por otro lado mi relación de las chicas estaba algo…complicada, si bien todas aseguraron no tener ningún rencor u odio hacia mi casi ninguna hablaba con migo, más que todo por estar siempre con Ise pero había tensión entre nosotras, ya no éramos las mismas, no me imagine que mi egoísmos traería todas estas consecuencias.

 **Dos meses después (3 contando el primer mes).**

Las cosas había mejorado un poco, mi padre insistió que hablara directamente con Ise para solucionar nuestros problemas, yo me negué, no quería hablarle, ya no quería seguir haciéndole daño, pero de igual forma fui obligada. Ambos, junto con las chicas quienes se negaban a dejar a Ise, además de mi madre y Grafia nos ayudaron a solucionar nuestros problemas, si bien aún teníamos uno que otro las cosas entre los dos estaban más ligeras.

Al menos podía decirle una que otra palabra usualmente, su ánimo había subido bastante, decidió que no podía enfrascarse en el pasado y caer en depresión, las chicas estaban dándolo todo para verlo feliz otra vez, si el no así el esfuerzo por el entonces lo aria por ellas, después de todo no estaba solo, aún tenía muchas personas que lo amaban. Eso me hizo muy feliz, él estaba dispuesto a avanzar, a olvidarme y darse la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Ya no tenía que ser obligado por Asia y Akeno para que saliera de su habitación, y comía todo lo que las chicas le ofrecían y como bono extra empezó a entrenar otra vez con ayuda de Ddraig, después de todo ambos siempre estaban juntos y el Dragón Emperador también quería ver a su compañero ser feliz.

Aún recuerdo como un día por fin se decidió a salir de casa, Saji se enteró por parte de Kiba quien le acompañaría y se ofreció a ir con ellos, rápidamente Irina, Rosseweise, Akeno y Koneko se negaron pues aun recordaban la pelea que iba a tener con Ise junto con Sairaorg, de no ser por Ise el peon de Sona hubiera recibido otra paliza. Ise acepto la compañía de Saji pues necesitaba un tiempo de hombres, no es que las chicas le molestaran en lo absoluto solo quería salir otra vez con sus amigos y de mala gana las chicas tuvieron que aceptar.

Ese día, después de 3 meses en casa Ise por fin volvió a salir, Kiba y Saji le hablaron a Sairaorg, Dulio, Vali, Biko y Artur para salir otra vez en una noche de chicos, la verdad quisiera saber cómo es que ellos llegaron a ser amigos, bueno aunque creo que después de lo de Trihexa ellos fueron unos de los que más salieron heridos ya que estaban en la primera fila de defensa, y al estar en el campo de batalla codo a codo de seguro se volvieron unidos y al recuperarse creo que salieron juntos a celebrar.

 **Tres meses después (6 meses más los otros 3).**

Ise estaba totalmente (o eso creo yo) recuperado, no era el mismo Ise pero al menos volvía a reír, era feliz otra vez, y yo bueno, decidí también continuar con mi vida ya que me asegure de que Ise estuviera bien, la verdad mi primera prioridad era arreglar las cosas con las chicas para que las cosas fueran como antes. Fue una tarea dura pero ya hablábamos más seguido, las cosas no estaban tensas como antes, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fuéramos tan unidas como antes.

Las cosas cambiaron mucho, mi compromiso con Ise fue cancelado, pero a pesar de eso Ise y yo aún éramos amigos e Ise mantenía muy buenas relaciones con mis padres y hermano. Al cancelarse mi compromiso miles de otros empezaron a lloverme, la verdad ninguno me interesaba, solo me querían por mi puesto y no por quien soy, y ahora que tengo la decisión para elegir con quien puedo casarme puedo rechazar a quien quiera.

La verdad no quiera ninguna relación, mi principal objetivo era restaurar mi relación con los miembros de mi nobleza. Tiempo después nombraron a Ise demonio de clase alta, eso significaba que ya no sería parte de mi nobleza y se le asignaría un juego de Evil Pieces, todos estuvimos felices por él, aunque las chicas algo tristes ya que Ise ya no sería su compañero, pero aun asi Ise aclaro que no las abandonaría a ninguna.

 **Varios meses después.**

Han pasado más de año y medio desde entonces, y parece que todos esos problemas quedaron en el pasado, bueno casi todos, la verdad es que ahora estaba más sola que nunca. Las chicas habían avanzado mucho en su relación con Ise quien estaba más feliz que nunca ya que tenía todo el amor de todas ellas para el solo.

Al estar…sola, me concentre en prepararme para ser la próxima heredera del clan Gremory, estudie mucho y entrene para volverme una digna heredera, ya ni me molestaba en rechazar las propuestas de matrimonio pues parece que al rechazar una seis más toman su lugar. Hace unas semanas conocí a un chico muy atractivo y educado, él sabía de mi puesto ya que también era un demonio, era muy agradable y caballeroso al igual que carismático y divertido.

Pensé que era la oportunidad para volver intentar amar, pero él ya estaba comprometido y estaba más que feliz con su prometida, debí imaginarlo pues alguien como el fácilmente podría conseguir una novia. Los meses seguían pasando y me había mudado temporalmente al inframundo con la intención de prepararme aún más para el puesto de líder del clan Gremory y no pasaron muchas semanas desde que me mude que me llego una carta.

Era de Ise, el…se iba a casar, si parece que Akeno bueno…había quedado embarazada producto de…ustedes ya saben, decir que estaba impactada por la noticia era poco, Ise mi ex-peón casándose con mi reina y mejor amiga porque ella…no me hagan repetirlo.

Partí rápidamente al mundo humano, al llegar a la residencia Hyodo me encontré con Ise y Akeno ambos siendo el centro de atención, en la casa estaban Michael, Gabriel, Azazel, Barakiel, Shemhazai, Yasaka junto con su hija, Odin, Serafall, Ajuka, Fallbium, mi hermano también estaba junto con mis padres, Grafia y Milicas, también estaba todo o más bien parte del grupo DxD y el grupo de Vali y claramente los padres de Ise.

Todos habían recibido la carta de los futuros padres, Barakiel no sabía si moler a golpes a Ise o lanzarle un rayo, que de no ser por Azazel y Shemhazai que lo detenían de los brazos de seguro lo habría hecho.

La pareja estaba siendo bombardeada de felicitaciones y buenos deseos (menos de Barakiel quien le amenazaba a Ise para que se hiciera responsable). Las demás chicas estaban algo tristes ya que todas querían ser la primera en casarse con Ise y la primera en darle un hijo, pero igual estaban muy felices por ambos.

La boda se realizó 2 meses después, cada fracción asistió a la boda del Sekiryuutei uno de los héroes de guerra. La verdad Akeno lucia hermosa en su vestido de novia y con su vientre ya algo abultado, ambos se veían muy felices. Sentía celes de ambos, habían logrado ser feliz mientras que yo, parecía que cada vez me quedaba más en la soledad. La boba fue muy buena, curiosamente quien los caso fue Azazel quien miraba victorioso a mi hermano.

Pero a pesar de eso la boba fue hermosa, al final ambos novios salieron del altar mientras el arroz les llovía, extraña tradición de los humanos de lanzarles arroz a los recién casado pero igual muy buena. Al terminar la boda salí directo a mi hogar en el inframundo, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, lástima que al llegar solo pude tirarme a la cama a llorar, no quería asistir a la fiesta posterior a la boda solo quería estar sola.

Pensé que todo terminaría hay, pero me equivoque y mucho, después de Akeno fue el turno de Asia, Xenovia e Irina, las tres se casaron el mismo día, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar con Ise, pero con la diferencia de que ninguna estaba embarazada como Akeno en su tiempo, Ise quería casarse antes de que algo como lo ocurrido con Akeno pasara que si bien no se arrepintió no quería que ocurriera lo mismo con las demás.

Quien tuvo el honor de casarlos fue Michael a petición del trio de la iglesia, aclaro que este acepto pero tuvo que cambiar casi todo de su "discurso" para no matar a Ise durante la boda. Los botos de Asia fueron hermosos, ninguno pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos al escuchar tan puras palabras y la verdad Asia parecía un ángel con su vestido de novia tradicional.

Semanas después de su boda nació el hijo de Ise y Akeno, una hermosa niña quien llamaron Shuri (más bien fue Akeno quien se lo puso).

Al final Ise termino casándose con todas las chicas mientras que yo…bueno sigo sola, durante todo este tiempo no había encontrado a nadie con quien asentar cabeza, estaba más sola que nunca, las chicas ya no pertenecían a mi nobleza, todas mis piezas fueron cambiadas por las de Ise ya que ellas al ser sus esposas tenían todo el derecho de estar con él, solo me quedaban Kiba y Gasper, era realmente triste.

 **Varios años después.**

4 años habían pasado, un muy largo tiempo desde entonces, mis estudios en el mundo humano había finalizado y el día de mi nombramiento como heredera de la casa Gremory había llegado, mis padres y mi familia no pudieron estar más que feliz, sobretodo mi padre pues en los últimos años me prepare para ser la mejor heredera de la casa Gremory.

Entrene y estudie duramente para este día, había logrado mi objetivo no solo de ser la líder del clan Gremory sino también ganar todos los Rating Game, como ahora las chicas formaban parte de la nobleza de Ise al ser sus esposas se me otorgo un nuevo juego de piezas.

El reclutamiento fue fácil pues muchos querían formar parte de mi nobleza, pero a pesar de que yo misma elegí las personas estos no me ven más allá de su Rey o su líder, no teníamos esa misma confianza que teníamos las chicas y yo, salvo por Kiba y Gasper que habían permanecido a mi lado.

Ahora como líder del clan Gremory tenía muchas más responsabilidades, mis padres no podían ayudarme en esta tarea salvo en darme algunos consejos y motivarme pero eso era todo. Luego de que mi padre se retiró el y mi madre decidieron tomar vacaciones por un tiempo indefinido dejándome completamente a cargo…y sola.

Haa, sola, una palabra la cual era la perfecta definición para mí, sin esposo algún novio o algo parecido, nunca me moleste en buscar alguna pareja y rechazaba a todos los pretendientes que venían por mi mano pues sabia de sus intenciones, unos poco amigos siendo Kiba y Gasper los más cercanos.

Sona tenía más responsabilidades al igual que yo al ser la nueva líder del clan Sitri por lo que no nos veíamos mucho, salvo por algunos asuntos políticos. Akeno, bueno aun manteníamos contacto, me visitaba de vez en cuando y venia acompañada de su hija era un verdadero encanto.

Me había enterado por parte de ella que el consejo había dado la aprobación para que se fundara el clan Hyodo, por lo que Ise pasaría a ser un líder de un clan. Pero la fundación de un clan demoniaco es una tarea dura y conlleva muchas responsabilidades.

Pero es Ise de quien hablamos, él tenía una lista larga con logros con los que muchos solo soñarían aparte de ser el Sekiryuutei, por lo que tenía ayuda y apoyo de no solo varias casas demoniacas sino que también de Grigori, el cielo, Asgard, los Youkais, los Nórdicos y varias fracciones más que estaban a favor del "clan" Hyodo.

Y yo bueno, ya saben…

 **-[caerás en depresión de seguir así, Rias Gremory]-** escucho una voz en mi cabeza, rápidamente me levanto del escritorio en el cual estoy recostada, mira en todas direcciones buscando el origen de dicha voz.

-me estoy volviendo loca de tanto trabajo-suspiro cansada-creo que tomare un descanso-

 **-[créeme no soy una alucinación]-** me pongo de pie de golpe.

-¿Quién anda hay?-pregunto pensando de que se trataba de algún ataque o algo parecido.

 **-[eso no importa ahora]-** estaba por quejarme pero soy interrumpida **-[dime ¿te arrepientes de tu decisión?]-**

-¿de que estas hablando?-pregunto, algo me dice que por más dudas que tenga no debo hacer enojar a quien quiera que me está hablando.

 **-[tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando]-** me dice **-[te he estado observando, corrijo, los he estado observando desde ese día]-**

-¿de qué día hablas?-

 **-[vamos piensa un poco…]-**

-de casualidad no estarás hablando de…-

 **-[adivinaste, yo soy quien les llevo a esa dimensión donde rechazaste a Hyodo Isse]-** abro mis ojos con sorpresa.

-entonces tú eres…-

 **-[Great Red]-** me dice con simpleza **-[sabes cuando el portador de Ddraig me pidió ayuda con su… ¿cómo le llaman ustedes? ¿Cita? Bueno eso, realmente no me importo pues solo tenía que abrir una brecha cuando él me lo indicara, era simple por que acepte, pero en ese momento paso algo que ni yo vi…]-**

-yo le rechace-le interrumpí esta vez.

 **-[correcto]-** me afirma **-[un cambio en el flujo del tiempo que pasó desapercibido por mí, muy raro la verdad, pero bueno no es como si por tu decisión el mundo se fuera a acabar, la verdad no cambio mucho, la única diferencia es que…]-**

-yo quede sola-me deprimo ante eso.

 **-[hmp, también es correcto, la verdad no me importa lo que pase entre tú y Hyodo Isse, pero te doy la oportunidad de arreglarlo]-**

-¿Por qué?-

 **-[como dije llevo observándoles desde entonces, y no mucho cambio salvo que no tu estas con Hydodo Issei, lo demás esta igual, o casi igual, en fin, te ayudo porque al igual que con Hyodo Issei se me da la gana y ya]-**

Antes de que siquiera pudiera decir otra cosa fue adsorbida por una brecha que se abrió frente a mí, la luz de esta me cejo obligante cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos estaba hay otra vez, la misma playa donde bese a Ise por primera vez, y donde le rechace también, siento un sabor amargo al recordad eso último. Pero luego de unos segundos reacciono, Great Red dijo "te doy la oportunidad de arreglarlo" no sé qué…

-¿Rias?-una voz llama mi atención, esa voz era inconfundible para mí, me doy la vuelta de manera lenta, para verlo allí, a Ise, la verdad por unos segundos pensé que Gread Red me había enviado al pasado, pero negó al instante, ya que frente a mi esta el mismo Ise quien es esposo de mis antiguas siervas-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-yo…yo te…te pregunto lo mismo-le digo a lo que el levanta una ceja.

-Red me trajo ¿tu como llegaste?-

-por el mismo medio que tu supongo-

-entiendo…-un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros-ejem ejem y bien… ¿cómo te ha ido?-me pregunta intentado aliviar la tensión entre nosotros.

Yo simplemente me quedo callada con mis ojos fijos en el

 **-[es tu única oportunidad de arreglar las cosas]-** escucho una vez más la voz del dios dragón en mi cabeza.

-I…Ise-llamo su atención-dime… ¿eres feliz?-nuevamente levanta una ceja ante mi pregunta lo que hace ponerme nerviosa.

-la verdad es que sí, estoy muy feliz-me sonríe cerrando los ojos-tengo esposas amorosas, una hija…una familia-sonríe de manera cariñosa.

-ya…ya veo-suspiro tristemente.

-Rias, ¿recuerdas esta playa?-me pregunta Ise nostálgico-aquí es donde…-

-si lo recuerdo, donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso y también donde…..-desvió la mirada ante lo último.

-si…puedo preguntar ¿porque?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-¿no lo recuerdas? Nunca me dijiste por me rechazaste, solo lo acepte pensando en lo mejor para ti, siempre quise saber por me rechazaste pero no tenía el valor de preguntar-camina pasando al lado de mi parándose justo a la orilla de la playa dándome la espalda.

-yo…la verdad por una razón estúpida viéndolo ahora-nuevamente miro al piso-no me sentía feliz, porque sentía que todos los días eran iguales, que todas las citas y salidas eran lo mismo, yo quería algo más…que un noviazgo…-

-¿algo como que?-me pregunta sin verme.

-no lo sé, yo realmente te amaba, te…-hago una pausa y pongo mi mano derecha entre mis pecho-te…te sigo amando-le digo al fin, es realmente liberador decírselo, pero aun así siento que no estoy haciendo bien, pues es muy hipócrita de mi parte decirle que lo amo ahora cuando pude haberlo hecho hace mucho.

-entiendo-puedo escuchar como su voz tiembla.

-Ise, no pido que me perdones ni que me aceptes de una, no te exijo que todo vuelva a ser igual pero…-lagrimas se formaban en mis ojos-al menos dame una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas-veo como se da la vuelta para verme pero yo cierro mis ojos con fuerza-quiero estar junto a ti-escucho como empieza a acercarse a mí-yo quiero emendar mi error, poder ser feliz pero junto a ti…-puedo sentir como esta frente a mí pero aun así me niego a verle-porque…porque…porque realmente te amo y quiero ser…-antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase Ise toma mi mentón y levanta mi cara para después besarme, abro los ojos con sorpresa y las lágrimas al fin salen de mis ojos, veo como él se separa de mi e igualmente lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas.

-realmente no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso…Rias-me dice entre lágrimas.

-Ise-soy callada nuevamente por sus labios-¿real…realmente me perdonas?-le pregunto una vez que se separa de mí.

-Rias…no tengo nada porque perdonarte, yo siempre te amare, estuve esperándote todos estos años, no importa cuántas esposas tenga o cuantos años pasen tú siempre estarás en mi corazón-

-Ise-lagrimas pero esta vez de felicidad salen de mis ojos.

-Rias hace un momento me dijiste que querías algo más que un noviazgo…-ríe ligeramente-sabes eras muy impaciente antes, de haber esperado un poco me abrías dejado decir-veo como él se arrodilla frente a mí y saca algo de su bolsillo-¿quieres ser mi esposa?-

-…-

Me quedo sin palabras, no puedo describir la felicidad que ciento en este momento al ver el anillo de matrimonio en las manos de Ise.

-lo he estado guardando para ti desde ese día…Rias-sin poder controlarme salto a él y le planto un beso. Hay estaba otra vez, después de tanto tiempo, esa sensación de calidez y amor surgía nuevamente en mi pecho, me separe de él y con cuidado coloco el anillo en mi dedo, le miro por unos segundos para darnos un nuevo beso, siento cono sujeta mi mano fuertemente.

-vamos Rias-se separa de mí y empieza a caminar aun tomándome de la mano-las demás nos esperan-una brecha se abre frente a nosotros la cual nos adsorbe.

-vamos-pronuncio cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por la brecha.

-bienvenidos-

Escucho varias voces las cuales eran inconfundibles para mí, abro mis ojos y veo las miradas a todas ellas, todas juntas esperándonos con una sonrisa, noto también la presencia de Kiba y Gasper, Ise sostiene mi mano fuertemente y me dedica una sonrisa.

-estamos en casa-les sonrió a todos caminando hacia ellos.

 **FIN**

 **Espero que les allá gustado y también espero que comenten y me digan que tal, también si quieren que suba otro pero desde el punto de vista de Issei que yo creo también debí ponerlo pero quise ver que tanta aceptación tenia este. Bueno sin más nada que decir, BYE BYE**


	2. Issei Hyodo

Es oficial, le pediré la mano a Rias Gremory, ya ha pasado un año desde que me convertí en demonio y grandes cosas han sucedido desde entonces, peleas con seres de poder inimaginables, amistades increíbles e inolvidables y muchos otros sucesos que ceo no olvidare, pero nada como aquel día en que me volví prometido de Rias Gremory, la mujer que más amo en este mundo. Aunque de hecho ya estamos comprometidos, pero esta vez quiero pedir su mano por mi propia cuenta, sin nada político de por medio.

Había estado queriendo pedírsela desde hace ya varias semanas, pero no sé cómo, no quiero pedírsela de una manera..."tradicional" por así decirlo, quiero que sea inolvidable, quiero que todo sea perfecto, ya les comente a las chicas sobre lo que voy a hacer, cabe decir que algunas se pusieron MUY celosas por el hecho de que se lo valla a proponer a Rias primero, pero me entendieron y me dieron todo su apoyo, tenía semanas planeando mi propuesta y decidí que la mejor manera de hacerlo sería en una cita, aunque esta no sería cualquier cita, sería la mejor del mundo y lo digo literalmente.

Tuve que pedirle ayuda a algunas personas para que me ayudasen a que mi cita sea perfecta, Venelana...oka-sama, aun no me acostumbro a llamarle así, me ayudo en los modales y de como debía pedírselo, no es como si no supiera pedírselo yo mismo pero algo de ayuda nunca está de más. Creo que una de las cosas que no olvidare fue la conversación del "padre", Zeoticus...oto-sama fue muy claro en que si en algún momento hacia que Rias se pusiera triste al menos por un segundo él se encargaría de que ese fuera mi último día de vida, eso no fue de mucha ayuda.

Les avise a mis padres que iba a pedir la mano de Rias por lo que dejaron sus vacaciones y regresaron inmediatamente a Kuo, mi madre salto a mis brazos llena de felicidad, nunca le había visto tan feliz, ella sin dudas aprobaba mi idea de pedirle la mano a Rias, claro que también tuve la famosa conversación del "padre" con mi papa; él no fue tan duro como Zeoticus mas bien fue un apoyo y me dio consejos para mi futura vida de esposo.

Y finalmente el día llego, invite a Rias a una cita a lo que ella por supuesto acepto y se pasó todo el día arreglándose, yo tenía pensado hacer lo mismo...de no ser porque Kiba, Gasper, Saji, Biko, Arthur, Sairaorg, Dulio y Vali literalmente me secuestraron y me llevaron un bar para celebrar mi "ultimo" día como soltero. Y en realidad no me arrepiento de haber ido con ellos; solo tomamos bebidas humanas que no hacen efecto en demonios ya que tenía que estar 110% acuerdo para la cita, el estar con ellos y hablar hiso que me relajara mucho antes de...bueno ustedes ya saben.

La noche callo sobre Kuo y después de que los chicos y yo nos divertimos me despedí de ellos pues tenía que estar presentable para la cita. Tenía pensado ir a la tienda de Armani a la que mande a hacer el traje a media para la ocasión, pero nuevamente fui secuestrado esta vez por Azazel y Sirzech, ambos me llevaron a la mansión Gremory y me vistieron con un traje cortesía de mi futuro suegro, quien de mala gana acepto darme uno negro en vez del rojo carmesí que pensaba darme y como un accesorio Azazel me dio un reloj el cual no dude en tomar agradeciendo el gesto de parte de mi sensei.

El momento llego, hago una rápida llamada a Lei Fay y Kuroka, no mal entiendan ellas son parte importante de mi plan, y con ya todo preparado me dirijo al lugar acordado un poco más temprano de lo acordado, momentos después de lo que parecieron años el sonido de mi celular llamo mi atención, era un mensaje de Lei Fay el cual decía.

 _-perdone Issei-sama ocurrió un imprevisto por lo que me retrasare unos minutos-_

Entre en pánico al leer eso; Lei Fay era esencial para este plan, sin ella todo está perdido.

 **-[cálmate compañero, estas muy nervioso]-** Ddraig tiene razón, alterándome no lograre nada, doy un GRAN GRAN GRAAAAN suspiro y le respondo a Lei Fay.

 _-está bien, cuando termines dirígete lo más rápido que puedas a la colina sur de Kuo, donde está el mirador y recuerda ocultar tu presencia-_

 _-está bien Issei-sama, juro que no lo defraudare-_ me responde ella, seguidamente apago mi teléfono pues no quería que nadie interrumpiera durante la cita.

Minutos después, que parecieron milenios, llego Rias, se veía hermosa.

-vamos di algo...pase todo el día preparándome para ti-me dice con una sonrisa, pero se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido rojo que decir simplemente que se veía hermosa seria poca cosa-¿I-Ise?-

-la palabra hermosa no es suficiente para describirte-vamos sé que puedo hacerlo mejor-eres un diosa que bajo al mundo humano-creo que con eso está bien, noto el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios, al verla de esa manera no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que ha cambiado, y en el tiempo que ha pasado desde que me reencarno, ya no es esa niña inmadura e impulsiva, no, ahora es una hermosísima mujer más madura pero sigue siendo mi Rias, la mujer que amo.

Me acerco a ella y le ofrezco mi brazo como un caballero el cual ella toma con gusto a mi parecer.

-¿a dónde vamos señor?-noto la gracia en sus palabras.

-ya lo veras-

Ambos empezamos nuestra caminata, yo guiaba a Rias por las calles mientras intentaba mantener una conversación amena con ella, pasamos por varias calles, puestos y restaurantes, puedo ver la impaciencia en los ojos de Rias, en cambio yo estaba rezándole a todos los santos y dioses para que Lei fay estuviera donde le dije. Rato después ambos llegamos al mirador sur de Kuo, sin dudas la vista es maravillosa.

-Ise ¿para que vinimos aquí?-me pregunto ella con impaciencia, yo le sonrió ya más calmado y camino detrás de ella abrazándole por la espalda-¿Ise?-

-solo cierra los ojo-le susurro al oído a lo que ella me obedece, y noto como silenciosamente Lei fay sale de una barrera la cual ocultaba su presencia, y punta su barita a nosotros, seguidamente un circulo mágico aparece a nuestros pies y un "gracias Lei Fay" se cruza por mi mente a lo que la pequeña, bueno ahora no tan pequeña maga asiente con una sonrisa como si hubiera leído mi mente.

"Suerte, Issei-sama" escucho ese leve susurro salir de sus labios antes de ser tele-transportados, se preguntaran porque Lei Fay tuvo que tele-transportarnos, pues es simple, a pesar de mi tiempo como demonio el crear círculos mágicos de transportación aun me es difícil, por lo que para no arriesgarme a aparecer en el polo norte o en el sello del Trihexa le pedí a Lei Fay que me ayudara ya que ella puede ocultar su presencia casi en su totalidad con su magia.

-ya puedes abrirlos- le susurro nuevamente al oído a Rias a lo que ella responde quedando impresionada del lugar en donde nos encontrábamos.

-es...Paris-dice en voz baja, pero más especifico estamos en la sima de la torre Eiffel, yo retrocedo un poco y me dirijo a la única mesa que está en el centro de la torre.

-mi hermosa dama, nuestra cena está servida-ella voltea mirando la mesa y todas las luces a nuestro alrededor, no puedo evitar sonreír al ver su cara de asombro. Luego de unos segundos sonríe y camina hacia la mesa sentándose en la silla que jale para ella.

-pudiste habernos tele-transportados desde un principio sin necesidad de que hubiéramos caminado-me pregunta a lo que yo sonrió nervioso.

-jejeje, es que eso no estaba en mis planes-le respondo, un camarero camina hacia nuestra mesa poniendo los platos frente a nosotros.

Luego de termina la comida ambos nos encontramos brindado con una copas de champan, nos reímos hablando de muchas cosas pero aun la cita no termina. Me pongo de pie caminando a un lado de ella ofreciéndole mi mano para que se pusiera de pie, seguidamente otro circulo mágico aparece en nuestro pies, inclino ligeramente mi cabeza para ver a cierta nekomata a unos metros de nosotros quien me sonreía de manera picara.

El círculo mágico nos transporta a nuestro siguiente destino, un pueblo llamado Hallstatt ubicado en Australia, un pequeño pero hermoso pueblo en el cual se estaba celebrando un pequeño festival. Puedo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Rias pero no le doy tiempo a nada y comienzo a guiarla por la aldea a una "pista" de baile.

Puse mis manos en su cintura y ella puso las suyas en mis hombros y nos dejamos guiar por la música, al rato salimos de la "pista" de baile y caminamos por un prado de flores que estaba siendo iluminado por luciérnagas dándole una vista realmente hermosa, veo como Rias avanzan para ver mejor las flores, verla a ella en medio de todo este escenario, lucia tan hermosa es una imagen que nunca olvidare, creo que ya va siendo hora.

-Rias...-le llamo extendiéndole la mano al instante ella voltea-ven, quiero llevarte a un último lugar-mi voz tiembla un poco pero logro disimularlo.

Ella me sonríe de manera tierna y toma mi mano, yo en cambio me acerco más a ella y le abrazo poniendo mi mano libre en su cabeza hundiéndola en mi pecho, noto como ella no pone resistencia y solo se acerca más a mí.

-(es hora Red)-dijo en mi mente a lo que al instante una brecha dimensional se abre justo delante de nosotros y me aseguro de que Rias no vea o sienta nada mientras somos "adsorbidos" por la brecha, llegamos a una playa la cual nunca olvidare, aquí es donde nosotros...nos dimos nuestro primer beso, y el lugar donde por primera vez le dije a Rias "te amo"

Ella nota el cambio y yo aflojo mi agarre, permitiéndole separarse de mí para que pueda apreciar la playa. Rato después ambos caminábamos descalzos por la orilla de la plaza tomados de las manos muy cerca uno del otro, sin dudas todo está saliendo como lo planeado, entonces es hora de decirle.

-Ri...Rias-hablo sin poder ocultar mis nervios-este...hay...hay algo que quiero decirte...-

-a decir verdad Ise, hay algo que yo también quiero decirte-ella me interrumpe-

-eh? bu...bueno tu primero-sonrió de manera torpe.

-es que...la verdad no sé cómo decírtelo-suspira pesadamente y veo una tristeza reflejada en su cara.

-¿qué pasa? ¿No te gusto la cita?-pregunto nervioso, ¿abre echo algo mal?

-no no no me encanto-ella responde sacudiendo sus manos.

-¿entonces qué es?-pregunto exaltándome un poco.

-en respuesta ella inclina su rostro mirando al piso, suelta mi mano y una sonrisa falsa se forma en sus labios, al ver eso tengo la sensación de que ella no sabía qué hacer.

Toma mi mano acercándola a su pecho "¿porque lloras?" pienso. Miro profundamente sus ojos y veo duda en ellos. Yo con algo de tristeza tomo su mejilla ella me devuelva la mirada, me acerco a ella y veo preocupación en sus ojos y noto como si quisiera desviar la mirada para impedir el beso, pero ya era tarde, solo beso su mejilla.

Me separo un poco de ella, y un sentimiento de dolor me invade, ¿porque siento que este será nuestro último beso? lagrimas amenazan con salir peor logro contenerlas.

-Ise, realmente lo siento, no quería que esto pasara, pero yo...ya no siento lo mismo por ti-desvía su mirada liberando mi mano y se abraza a sí misma.

Al escuchar esas palabras no puedo evitar recordar el veneno de Samael, ni siquiera eso fue tan doloroso como esas palabras-yo realmente quiero que seas feliz, pero no con migo...lo siento mucho-sus lágrimas ya no puede contenerlas más y empieza a llorar.

Yo en cambio me doy la vuelta, no quería mirar atrás porque estoy llorando, ya no pude contener las lágrimas, no quiera que me viera así.

-Ise yo...-escucho nuevamente su voz y me recupero un poco, tomo un poco de aire y le respondo.

-entiendo Rias, no hace falta que te espliques...yo realmente quiero que seas feliz, y si estar conmigo te lo impide supongo que no puedo hacer nada...me das un minuto por favor-me alejo un poco de ella y saco mi teléfono encendiéndolo y empiezo a buscar en mi lista de contactos ¿a quién debería contarle?

Suspiro y simplemente escojo a uno de las chicas al azar, realmente no importaba pues de seguro todas estaban en casa esperando nuestra llegada.

 _-dijo que no-_

Esas fueron mis únicas palabras guardo mi teléfono y hago fuerza de toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

 **-[co...compañero]-**

-(...)-yo no respondo al llamado de Ddraig y me acerco a Rias nuevamente poniendo la sonrisa más forzada que puedo.

-¿un último abrazo?-le extiendo mis abrazos esperando que el abrazo sea correspondido, veo como ella limpia sus lágrimas y de manera lenta corresponde el abrazo, acaricio su cabello y toco su cabello con mis labios-vamos a casa-digo en un susurro.

No hizo falta decirle a Red pues una brecha aparece a mis espaldas absorbiéndonos llevándonos frente a la residencia Hyodo.

Me separo rápidamente de Rias y camino a la entrada, no sin antes detenerme y darle una última sonrisa para después entrar con prisa. Escucho varias pisadas acercándose a la puerta, eran las chicas las cuales estaban llorando en su mayoría.

-iré a mi habitación, por favor déjenme solo-pronuncio pasando a un lado de ellas mientras mi cabello cubre mis ojos, ignoro la presencia de Venelana y de mi madre que estaban en la sala a pesar de que ambas intentan detenerme corro antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo.

-¡ISE!-escucho el grito de Akeno.

-ISE-KUN/SAN/SEMPAI-seguidamente el de todas las chicas quienes corren detrás de mí.

Yo corro a mi habitación sin siquiera cerrar la puerta bien y me tiro a la cama con el alma echa pedazos. Escucho como la puerta es azotada y todas las chicas entran de golpe; ninguna dijo nada, el solo verme llorar fue suficiente para que todas callasen.

-Ise...kun-escucho el susurro salir de la boca de Akeno, no dijo nada más y solo se acostó a mi lado, abrazándome de manera cariñosa y cálida, cosa que las demás imitaron, no avía ningún deseo o intención pervertida tras ese abrazo.

Pero a pesar de eso siento una llama quemando mi pecho, el ardor y el dolor era increíble al punto que podía sentir como carcomía mi alma-(la caído del dragón)-fue la única palabra que llego a mi mente, curioso nunca pensé que el dicho "el amor mata" fuera literal, pero la verdad no creo que me importe, ya he muerto más de una vez; una mas no hará la diferencia, solo espero que esta sea la última.

Yo y las chicas pasamos la noche juntos, sin decir nada, sin siquiera dormir, solo...estábamos juntos en la misma cama, Akeno está a mi derecha en el lugar que por lo general ocupaba Rias negándose a soltarme, puedo ver ligeras lagrimas salir de sus ojos pero no solo de ella, puedo escuchar los sollozos de cada una. Akeno levanta la mirada al sentir mis ojos en ella, nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos, pero desvió la mirada al sentir como sus ojos calan hasta lo profundo de mí ser. Ella me toma de la mejilla forzando a verla, no dice nada solo acerca su cara dándome un beso, este no tenía ningún deseo o lujuria como normarte era, este era más como un beso de "consuelo" las otras notan esta acción pero no replican en lo absoluto, puedo sentir algunas lágrimas de Akeno caer de sus ojos hasta mis mejillas y puedo también sentir sus labios temblorosos y su respiración pausada.

-Ise-me dice terminando el beso-está bien odiar o estar enojado a veces-me susurra-si odias a Rias...puedes hacerlo yo...-cierra sus ojos con fuerza-no puedo creer lo que hiso, después de todo ella aun...como es capaz...-lagrimas más gruesas caen por sus mejillas-ódiala si quieres por mí no hay problema, porque...creo que ya empecé a odiarla-

-como podría...-un susurro casi inaudible salen de mis labios llamando su atención-como podría odiarla...pedirme eso es como pedirme matar al Trihexa...es imposible para mí...-ya no contengo mis lágrimas-y aun así...me aventuraría a intentar matarle antes de siquiera pensar odiarle-

Cubro mis ojos con mi mano, no quiero que me vean llorar, el ardor en mi pecho aumenta al igual que podía sentir arden en mi interior las Evil Pieces, era un dolor indescriptible, aunque de cierto modo es gracioso, después de tantas batallas, enfrentarme a tantos enemigos, demonios de clase alta, dioses e incluso a la bestia del apocalipsis lo menos que espere es que moriría por amor, que cruel es la vida.

Pasaron días en los que me negué a salir de mi habitación, a pesar de que mi madre me rogaba para que saliera; ninguna de las chicas se separó de mi desde entonces, Akeno y Asia se encargaban de cocinar y hacer que comiera, Koneko siempre permanecía en mi pecho en su estado nekomata intentado reducir la maldición que traía la caída del dragón, Irina y Ravel intentaban animarme como podían, debo decir que nunca espera ver el día en que vería a Ravel contando chites malos y que no tenían sentido, era más gracioso ver su cara avergonzada.

Todas habían faltado a la academia (incluyéndome) para no dejarme solo, incluso Rosseweise quien era maestra; Sona se había enterado de lo que paso por lo que dijo que nos tomemos el tiempo necesario, ella se encargaría de la academia, y que no importaba los demonios vagabundos ella y su sequito podían encargarse de ellos.

* * *

 **Un mes después**

Paso todo ese tiempo para que Rias y yo pudiéramos encararnos, claro que fue por la intervención de Venelana y Grayfia que nos vimos obligados a resolver este problema, claro que las chicas estaban incluidas en la conversación pues ellas también forman parte de este problema aunque de manera indirecta. Ese fue un día increíblemente incomodo ya que Venelana se encargó de que no saliéramos de la sala hasta que habláramos sobre ese asunto, y las cosas siguen sin ser las mejores pero estaban mejor que antes creo yo, almenas Rias salió de su encierro cosa que yo me niego a hacer.

Las chicas aunque se turnaban de vez en cuando para cuidarme o estar con migo Akeno, Asia y Konoko eran las menos que se separaban de mí. Saji venia de vez en cuando para saber de mí, aunque un día tuvo la desgracia de venir con Sairaorg quien vino a "animarme" con una pelea, pobres pues Koneko, Xenovia e Irina los usaron como sacos de boxeo al saber que iban hacerme pelear.

Por otro lado me entere (más bien vi de primera mano) como la relación entre nosotros se empezaba a deteriorar (y me refiero a la relación de Rias con nosotros), Rias cada vez más se separaba de nosotros, las chicas también empezaba a tomar un poco de distancia de ella, y no era porque estaban todo el tiempo con migo, sino más bien que un sentimiento de...ira le dirigían a Rias, lo sabía por las Evil Pieces, a pesar del leve y a veces gran dolor que me daban podía sentir la ira acumulada, la tristeza y el dolor que recibía de parte de las otras pizas. No podía permitir que esto siguiera así o de lo contrario podía empeorar.

* * *

 **Dos meses después (3 contando el anterior)**

Decidí a que no podía seguir recostado en mi cama lamentándome de mi mismo, las chicas hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos y mucho más para poder verme feliz otra vez, en cambio yo ni siquiera hacia el intento. Por lo que me decidí "si no hago el esfuerzo para seguir mi vida por mí mismo, al menos lo are por ellas" ese fue mi pensamiento en una de las tantas noches que pasaba en mi habitación, como era costumbre las chicas "dormían" con migo, y digo "dormían" porque sabía que no era así, desde ese día tengo problemas para dormir por la caída del dragón, por lo que muchas se trasnochaban para asegurarse que durmiera al menos unas cuantas horas.

Eran increíbles, no merezco estar con ninguna de ellas, no soy digno de tenerlas, por eso me esforzare para poder ser el hombre que cada una merece. Por eso puse mi esfuerzo en todo lo que hacía pensando en ellas, comía todo lo que Akeno, Asia incluso Xenovia (quien no lo hacía muy bien por cierto) me cocinaban sin tener que ser obligado o alimentado por ellas, decidí salir de mi habitación y ponerme entrenar otra vez pues 3 meses sin salir de mi habitación me paso factura.

Empezaba a hacer más cosas en la casa intentado ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, claro que ellas me decían que no me esforzara y que ellas podían hacerlo pero me negué. Ddraig me ayudaba a entrenar mentalmente para sobrellevar la maldición de la caída del dragón para disminuirla y si es posible, acabar con ella.

Un día me encontraba en la sala ablando con Kiba, quien me motivaba sutilmente para salir, yo realmente lo dude por unos minutos, pero al ver a las chicas unos segundos acepte, Saji casualmente pasaba a visitarme ese día desde que las chicas le prohibieron verme y se ofrecía a acompañarnos.

Claro que Irina, Rosseweise y Akeno casi se lo prohíben y que ellas irían conmigo, pero intervine a tiempo para que Saji no recibiera otra paliza. Realmente necesitaba un tiempo de hombres, y no es porque las chicas me molesten o algo parecido solamente era porque quería salir una vez más con mis amigos. Después de eso Kiba, Gasper, Sairaorg, Dulio, Vali, Biko, Arthur y obviamente yo salimos a divertirnos.

* * *

 **Tres meses después (6 meses contando los anteriores)**

Las cosas cambiaron mucho desde entonces, mi ánimo había subido bastante, mi relación con todas chicas había pasado a algo más sentimental, tenía citas con todas (por separado claro), ya nada me impedía estar poder besar a todas sin ningún impedimento, incluso podía bañarme con todas de quererlo, ninguna me negaba algo y yo tampoco se los negaba.

Ellas cuidaron de mí todo el tiempo que pase deprimido, ahora mi meta era hacer que todas vivan su vida feliz y no les falta absolutamente nada, aun si eso significa sacrificar mi propia felicidad.

Había intentado también mejorar mi relación con Rias, cosa que salió mejor de lo esperado, nuestro compromiso llevaba ya como 4 meses que se canceló pero aun manteníamos buena relación, no era perfecta ni teníamos la confianza de hablar como antes pero comparada a la relación que teníamos haces meses era un gran paso.

Me entere que nuevos compromisos empezaron a llegarle lo que me molesto ligeramente, pero ahora ella podía escoger con quien estar lo que me alegro. Tiempo después me nombraron demonio de clase alta lo que me impresiono pero acepte gustosamente, aunque después me entere de que me daría mi propio juego de Evil Pieces lo que significa que ya no formaría parte del clan Gremory y por lógica, ya no sería compañero de las chicas lo que las entristeció demasiado, pero les aclare que nunca las dejaría.

* * *

 **Varios meses después.**

Año y medio ha pasado desde entonces, y la verdad no podría estar más feliz, las chicas y yo éramos pareja oficialmente, claro que antes lo éramos pero nunca nadie se atrevió a hacer la pregunta de "quieres ser mi novia/o" y fue Azazel quien me dijo eso por lo que se lo pregunte a todas, claro que fue una decisión mortal escoger a quien decírselo primero, pero al final empecé con Akeno y después con Asia, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Rosseweise y Ravel.

Claro que fue una odisea cuando los celos de otras empezaron a actuar ya que no fueron las primeras o estaban inconformes por el orden en que se los pregunte. Por eso tuve que recompensar a unas más que otras para que quedaran conformes.

Pero pasando de eso Rias nos dio la noticia que se iría temporalmente al inframundo, claro que refutamos ante esto pero ella aclaro que iba porque ya se acercaba la hora de que se volvería la heredera de la casa Gremory y quería estar preparada para ese día, que no había ningún inconveniente en que nos quedáramos, claro que nos negamos y le dijimos que iríamos con ella, puede que tuviéramos algunos que otros problemas pero seguía siendo nuestro rey, nuestra ama, nuestra amiga y por nada la dejáramos.

Ella lloro al escuchar esas palabras y nos abrazó a todos, pero una vez más nos dijo que nos quedamos porque a partir de ahora su vida sería algo aburrida pues tenía que empezar a asistir a reuniones y juntas demoniacas que por lo general duran horas y eran aburridas.

Asique nos quedamos, no teníamos de otra ella no iba a aceptar que la acompañáramos y respetamos su decisión. Tiempo después me entere de parte de Sirzech que se estaba esforzando al máximo para poder convertirse en una digna heredera lo que me alegro.

Meses después paso algo que nunca podrá olvidar, pues fue el inicio de un gran cambio en mi vida. Ya era media noche, las chicas y yo estábamos en la cama, todas profundamente dormidas, ya podían dormir tranquilas sin tener que desvelarse para vigilarme. Agradezco eso pues no quisiera que me vieran así, sudando y moviéndome incómodamente en la cama tomándome mi pecho.

Me ardía, no, me quemaba como la misma maldición de Samael, era la caída del dragón, no importa cuanto lo negara o cuanto intente ocultarlo, seguía amando a Rias y que se fuera empeoro las cosas, había aprendido a sobrellevarlo gracias a Ddraig por lo que era casi imperceptible para mí, claro que reducía lajeramente mi tiempo de vida pero gracias a Koneko no hacía mucho efecto.

Pero el dolor y la intensidad aumente desde que Rias se fue, ya cansado, cuidadosamente me levante asegurándome de no despertar a ninguna lo que era una tarea difícil ya que me tenían agarrado por todos lados, después de hora y media al fin logro levantarme (no bromeo) y salgo al baño de la habitación y entro a la ducha abriendo la llave del agua fría intentado inútilmente apaciguar el fuego que quema mi pecho, pase varios minutos y el ardor seguía, suspire resignado pero escucho como la puerta del baño fue abierta.

Me pongo ligeramente nervioso, ¿las chicas notaron mi ausencia? veo a través del vidrio ahumado a una sola figura inconfundible para mí, era Akeno, ella se desvistió y lavo su cuerpo para entrar conmigo a la ducha.

-¿problemas para dormir?-me pregunta poniéndose a mis espaldas-déjame alabar la espalda-dijo para empezar a tallar.

-¿las chicas están...-

-no te preocupes, soy la única que note como te levantabas-

-oye estabas despierta-ella solo asiente con una sonrisa, pasamos unos segundos en silencio hasta que note que dejo de tallar mi espalda, pego su pecho a mi espalda y me abrazo pasando su cabeza por encima de mi hombro.

-aun...no la olvidadas verdad-dijo tristemente poniendo su mano en mi pecho ¿¡lo noto!?

-Akeno yo...-

-no tienes que explicar nada Ise-me dio una sonrisa sincera-a mí a veces también se me hace difícil tener que aceptar que se está separando de nosotros-una gota de agua cae en su ojo cayendo por su mejilla simulando una lagrima.

-Akeno...-susurro para darme la vuelta para abrazarle-no puedo describir el amor que tengo por ustedes, por lo que no sabes lo mal que me siento que a pesar de estar con ustedes yo aún...-hago una pausa y desvió la mirada pero Akeno pone su mano en mi mejilla haciéndome verla.

-ya te dije Ise, no tienes por qué explicar nada, nosotros te amamos tal y como eres-una sonrisa cálida aparece en sus labios.

-Akeno-susurro antes de que ella me callara con un beso, pasó sus brazos por encima de mis hombros y se pone de puntas para acercarse más a mí, yo en cambio le abrazo por la cintura pegando completamente nuestros cuerpos desnudos, nos separamos al quedarnos sin aire, un sonrojo se marcaba en sus mejillas.

-Ise...-esta vez soy yo quien la calla plantándole otro beso pero esta vez más intenso, le empujo acorralándola contra la pared y subo mi mano derecha masajeando su pecho.

No se si no mis impulsos pervertidos reprimidos o mis instintos dragones los que estaban actuando sobre mi mente pero no quiero sepárame de Akeno, quería hacerla mía y demostrarle cuanto la amo.

-I…Iseee-dice ella al sentir como empiezo a lamer su cuello sin dejar de masajear su pecho-pa-para las-las chicas nos van a escuchar-

Eso realmente no me importaba ahora, solo quería disfrutar de este momento, sin importarme las consecuencias cierro la llave rápidamente y la cargo entre mis brazos sorprendiéndola. La cargo silenciosamente saliendo del baño y de la habitación que compartía con las chicas llevándola hasta una de las habitaciones más apartadas de la mansión.

-I…Ise re-realmente qui-quieres hacer esto-no podía creerlo la sádica y perversa Akeno Himejima estaba apenaba y avergonzada desviando la mirada con un sonrojo.

-no are nada que tu no quieras-le respondo, unos segundos de silencio se apoderan de la habitación-A…Akeno-pregunto nervioso.

-yo no quiero hacerlo...-aunque no lo demuestren esas palabras relámete me afectaron.

-está bien respeto tu opinión pe-pero ¿porque?-ella solo se sienta en la cama y me da la espalda.

-es porque ahora estás pensando en Rias-me dice tristemente-aun piensas en ella a pesar de todo, yo…yo no quiero que esto pase si solo lo vas a hacer para intentar olvidarte de ella-lagrimas amenazan con salir-qui…quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial y no solo por despecho-gruesas lagrimas salen de sus ojos-no quiero ser el reemplazo de Rias-

Me quemo mudo, jamás había pensado que Akeno pensaba eso.

-tú no eres el reemplazo de Rias, ninguna lo es, todas son especiales para mí y jamás me atrevería a verlas como un reemplazo-le digo firmemente a lo que ella me mira por encima de su hombro-Rias es Rias e intento olvidarla, Akeno es Akeno, eres especial, jamás aria algo para lastimarte a ti ni a ninguna porque las amo a todas-ella se voltea y salta para besarme.

-Ise...real...realmente te amo-dijo llorando pero esta vez de felicidad empujándome a la cama con ella encima de mí-y te voy a demostrar cuanto te amo-

Esa noche fue una que jamás olvidare, fue la primera vez que vi más de una faceta de Akeno, la vi llorar, la vi desahogarse, la vi avergonzada y apenaba, pero sobre todo vi a la mujer que amo y que jamás dejaría que se apartaría de mi lado.

Claro que al día siguiente buscamos la manera de explicarles a las chicas como fue que terminamos haciéndolo sin que nos mataran, aunque no falto explicación pues nos encontraron a ambos durmiendo plácidamente uno encima del otro solamente con las sabanas cubriendo nuestros desnudos cuerpos. Muchas quisieron protestar y saltar a la cama a separarnos, en caso de Xenovia quería unírsenos, pero para mi sorpresa lo dejaron pasar por esta vez.

Las cosas se volvieron un poco más...divertidas desde ese día por así decirlo, las chicas exigieron una compensación, en el caso de Xenovia quería que le hiciera lo mismo que a Akeno, claro que tuve que ingéniamelas para complacerlas a todas de una manera que no sería la sexual; desde ese día Akeno y yo nos dábamos una escapadas de las chicas cada que podíamos para...ya saben, aunque tuvimos que ser mucho más cuidadosos porque no creíamos que la contaríamos si nos volvían a descubrir.

Meses después Akeno me dio una sorpréndete noticia, y después, bueno empezamos a enviar las invitaciones para la boda, ya que ella estaba embarazada. Esa noticia casi me deja K.O, mi madre saltaba de alegría porque iba a ser abuela, claro que Venelana también lo estaba de cierta forma ya que ella fue la que crio a Akeno cuando Rias la encontró por lo que la consideraba como una hija, al contrario Barakiel pues...creo que intentare no dirigirle la palabra hasta que se calme.

La boda fue relativamente bien, si no fuera porque Azazel fue el padre de bodas, aunque me sentía feliz de que mi Sensei fuera el que nos casara. Luego de eso me case con Asia, Xenovia e Irina, con Asia porque, bueno ella era la primera a la que iba a proponerle matrimonio entre todas, a Xenovia porque estaba seguro de que iba a violarme hasta salir embarazada también, asique le propuse matrimonio antes de que eso pasara y a Irina para completa el trio de la iglesia. Meses después de eso la hija de Akeno y mía nacía, Shuri el nombre que le dio Akeno en honor a su madre.

Y así mi vida continuo, me case con todas las chicas y al fin avía formado una familia, estaba feliz, y luego llegó la noticia de que el inframundo había aprobado la propuesta para la fundación del clan Hyodo, era una noticia que sorprendió al mundo sobrenatural pero inmediatamente salió la noticia varias fracciones enviaron propuestas de matrimonio para aliarse con el clan Hyodo y mostraron su apoyo para este, mi vida era perfecta, tanto que parecía un sueño.

* * *

 **Varios Años después**

A pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, el clan Hyodo al fin era un más de los ahora 73 pilares demoniacos, Shuri ya tenía 4 años y tenía 2 hermanitas y 3 hermanitos menores, mis padres aunque al principio no lo vieron bien aceptaron a todas las chicas como mis esposas, mi madre mucho más al ver la cantidad de nietos que ahora tenía, claro que tuvimos que decirles la verdad sobre el mundo sobrenatural que extrañamente tomaron bastante bien, pero casi se desmallan al enterarse de todas mis proezas y sobre el clan Hyodo.

 **-[se te nota feliz Hydodo Issei]-**

Escucho una voz en mi cabeza que era inconfundible para mí, Gread Red el dragón de los sueños y uno de los seres más fuertes de todo este mundo.

-(que honor tener al gran Gread Red en mi cabeza)-dije/pensé con claro sarcasmo y una ligera risa.

 **-[hmp, parece que te ha vuelto muy engreído para hablarme así]-**

-(vamos Red como si no fuéramos amigos, después de todo lo que hemos pasado)-

 **-[lo que tu digas, sabes no creí ver a un Sekiryuutei lograr conseguir una vida pacifica]-**

-(sí, me costó mucho el tener esta vida, estoy feliz de que allá podido romper la maldición del Sekiryuutei)-

 **-[pero aun creo que tienes un asunto pendiente]-**

-(de que estas...)-no puedo terminar de decirle ya que delante de mí se abre una brecha dimensional "tragándome"

Cierro los ojos al verme segado por la luz, al abrirlos estoy de vuelta en una lugar que nunca olvidare, la playa donde el cambio en mi vida empezó. Suspire preguntándome porque Red me trajo aquí, mi respuesta llego en forma de otra brecha dimensional de la cual salió...

-¿Rias?-dije levantando una ceja y llamando su atención-¿qué haces aquí?-noto el nerviosismo en su cara.

-yo...yo te...te pregunto lo mismo-

-Red me trajo ¿tu como llegaste?-

-por el mismo medio que tu supongo-

-entiendo...-un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros-ejem ejem y bien... ¿cómo te ha ido?-digo intentando aliviar la tensión, pero ella permanece callada mirándome fijamente.

-I...Ise-me llamo-dime... ¿eres feliz?-me pregunta nerviosamente.

-la verdad es que sí, estoy muy feliz-sonrió de manera sincera sin saber cómo esas palabras le afectan ligeramente-tengo esposas amorosas, varios hijos...una familia-

-ya...ya veo-suspira tristemente.

-Rias, ¿recuerdas esta playa?-le pregunto nostálgico-aquí es donde...-

-si lo recuerdo, donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso y también donde...-desvía la mirada a lo último, pero no hace falta que termine la palabra para saber lo que iba a decir.

-si...puedo preguntar ¿porque?-le digo curioso.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-¿no lo recuerdas? nunca me dijiste porque me rechazaste, solo lo acepte pensando en lo mejor para ti, siempre quise saber por qué me rechazaste pero no tenía el valor de preguntarte-le digo con verdad, desde el primer momento quise preguntarle el porqué, pero le temía a la respuesta. Camino pasando por su lado parándome justo a la orilla de la playa dándole la espalda

-yo...la verdad por una razón estúpida viéndolo ahora-mira al piso-no me sentía feliz, porque sentía que todos los días eran iguales, que todas las citas y salidas eran lo mismo, yo quería algo más...que un noviazgo...-

-¿algo como que?-pregunto algo exaltado por la respuesta.

-no lo sé, yo realmente te amaba, te…-hace una pausa y pone su mano derecha entre su pecho-te…te sigo amando-me dice reuniendo al parecer toda su fuerza de voluntad, yo me quedo estático por la respuesta, podía sentir en mi pecho como un viejo dolor en mi pecho empieza levemente a apaciguarse.

-entiendo-es lo único que alcanzo a decir pues mi voz tiembla.

-Ise, no pido que me perdones ni que me aceptes de una, no te exijo que todo vuelva a ser igual pero…-lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos-al menos dame una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas-me doy la vuelta para afrontarla pero ella cierra sus ojos con fuerza-quiero estar junto a ti-camino hasta pararme frente de ella-yo quiero enmendar mi error, poder ser feliz pero junto a ti…-habla con fuerza pero aun así se niega a verme-porque…porque…porque realmente te amo y quiero ser…-antes de que pudiera terminar su frase le tomo del mentón levantando su cara para después besarle, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y las lágrimas al fin salen de sus ojos, me separo de ella mostrando como lagrimas también bajan por mis mejillas.

-realmente no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso…Rias-digo entre lágrimas.

-Ise-le callo nuevamente uniendo mis labios a los de ella-¿real…realmente me perdonas?-me pregunto una vez que se separa de mí.

-Rias…no tengo nada porque perdonarte, yo siempre te amare, estuve esperándote todos estos años, no importa cuántas esposas tenga o cuantos años pasen tú siempre estarás en mi corazón-

-Ise-lagrimas pero esta vez de felicidad salen de sus ojos.

-Rias hace un momento me dijiste que querías algo más que un noviazgo…-reí ligeramente-sabes eras muy impaciente antes, de haber esperado un poco me abrías dejado decir-me arrodillo frente a ella y saco algo de su bolsillo-(rayos si esta aquí, gracias Red)-pienso sacando una pequeña casa y le abro mostrando un anillo-¿quieres ser mi esposa?-

-…-

Se queda sin palabras a mi parecer, pues veo como intenta decir algo pero a pesar de que sus labios se mueven no sale ninguna palabra.

-lo he estado guardando para ti desde ese día…Rias-parece que no puede contenerse pues solo salta a mí y me planta un beso; se separa de mí y con cuidado coloco el anillo en su dedo, le miro por unos segundos para darnos un nuevo beso y sujeto su mano fuertemente.

-vamos Rias-me separo de ella y empieza a caminar aun tomándome de la mano-las demás nos esperan-una brecha se abre frente a nosotros la cual nos adsorbe.

-vamos-dice con una sonrisa dejándose llevar por la brecha.

-bienvenidos-

Escucho varias voces las cuales eran inconfundibles para mí, abro mis ojos y veo las miradas a todas ellas, todas juntas esperándonos con una sonrisa, noto también la presencia de Kiba y Gasper, siento que el agarre de Rias se hace más fuerte, yo solo le miro con una sonrisa y asiento con la cabeza a lo que ella también me sonríe

-estamos en casa-dice ella dándoles una sonrisa a todos, el dolor que quemaba mi pecho al fin se fue.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **BUENAAAAS tengan todos y todas (a quien engaño aquí solo hay hombres) mis lectores, primero que nada perdonen los errores ortográficos y la falta de palabras en algunos párrafos, intento corregirlos pero igual sigo teniendo errores, espero que les allá justado esta 2da y última parte de este One Shot, la verdad mientras escribía me di cuenta de algunos detalles erróneos que cometí en la 1ra parte, los cuales intente corregir en este cap, espero que les guste porque me esforcé haciéndolo, no quedo exactamente como yo esperaba pero digo lo mismo que el anterior, estoy conforme con el resultado. Aunque hubo algunas partes que deje iguales pues para mí estaban bien como estaban y no tenía algo más para añadirles. Siendo sincero con ustedes esta parte empezó a gustarme a los 6 Meses que habían pasado.**

 **Sin dudas un One Shot que se me surgió de la nada mientras escuchaba una música, que les recomiendo escuchar pues cuando Rias rechaza a Issei use una parte de la letras de esa canción, este fic que creo que se convirtió en algo un favorito en lo personal (a pesar de que sea mío), muchos ven el tema de la traición nada mas fijándose desde un punto de vista, como dijo Alexiitz en su comentario, gracias de verdad por comentar al igual que gracias a todos los que comentaron, pero como dije muchos (por no decir casi todos) tratan el tema de la traición, el abandono y todo eso desde solo un punto de vista que es mayormente el de Issei, sin siquiera ponerse a pensar que es lo que siente o que es lo que llevo a la persona que cometió el abandono o la traición, bueno es algo que quise explicar o dar a demostrar en este pequeño One Shot.**

 **La verdad muchos toman la excusa (incluyéndome de vez en cuando) de que Issei cambiara solo porque Rias lo cambie sin saber que Issei siempre seguirá siendo Issei, si bien se sentiría sumamente triste y deprimido aún tiene amigos en los que apoyarse, Issei no cambiara solo porque fue reemplazado, no, el solo cambiaria si sucediera un hecho o situación realmente fuerte o traumática que cambiaría completamente su forma de ser y de pensar, espero que si algún escritor o futuro escritor lee esto y piensa hacer un fic tipo traición y abandono no se centre únicamente en que Issei se volverá inteligente, dejara de ser un pervertido, o ganara un poder más allá de lo imaginable solo porque Rias lo dejo, porque eso está lejos de la realidad.**

 **En la mejor comparación Issei es como un niño el cual se esconde tras su máscara de perversión para ocultar sus miedos y debilidades, y eso es algo que su creador ha intentado dar a saber sutilmente tanto en el anime como en la NL (o almenas eso es lo que pienso yo), como ejemplo tenemos la primera temporada en el capítulo 8 donde Rias estaba dispuesta tener sexo con el solo para librarse de su compromiso con Riser, claro me dirán que Issei no lo hiso porque fueron interrumpidos por Grayfia PERO si realmente leyeron bien lo que Issei dijo el intentaba por todos los medios evitar que Rias se arrepintiera de esa decisión y hacerla entender de cierto modo que estaba mal lo que hacía.**

 **Y por si quieren un ejemplo más reciente está el cap 9 de la 4ta temporada, donde Rias se ofreció voluntariamente y sin ninguna presión a entregarle su cuerpo a Issei cosa que el por ser un "idiota" no paso, hay aclaremos algo, Rias e Issei no terminaron teniendo relaciones porque Issei es un idiota, bueno si lo es pero esa vez actuó como idiota para evitar que ambos terminaran haciéndolo, además ¡es un pervertido por el amor de dios! Obviamente sabe lo que significa que una mujer desnuda entre al baño mientras lo usas, no es para charlar sino para otra cosa ;).**

 **Pero ya dejándonos del tema de que Issei no es un completo pervertido cuéntenme que tal el One Shot, la verdad estaba MUY tentado a escribir la escena lemon de Issei con Akeno pero al final no la puse (se escuchan más de una maldición de los lectores XD)**

 **Si les gusto por favor comenten y si quieren más One Shot así díganmelo pues tengo varias ideas para hacer una serie de One Shot donde tratare otros temas además de la traición, y en algunos ellos serán completamente humanos sin la existencia de lo sobrenatural.**

 **Por cierto ¿el primer cap fue triste? pues me llegaron algunos priv que el One Shot era realmente deprimente (en el sentido que se pusieron triste al leerlo) si es así pues ¡wou! no tenía esa intención, parece que soy mejor de lo que esperaba.**

 **Como sea díganme que les pareció, sus comentarios me ayudarían para seguir escribiendo algunos One Shot que tengo en mente y díganme de todo el One Shot cuál fue su momento o escena preferido. En lo personal a mí me gusto la escena con Akeno.**

 **Akeno tiene MUCHOS fans incluso más que Rias, eso lo he notado, pero a mis ojos es un personaje completamente normal, claro que tiene sus cosas, es hermosa y todo pero a mí no me llama tanto la atención, yo soy un fiel seguidor de Xenovia quien considero la mejor entre todas las Gremory's; pero Akeno se ganó mi aprecio con esta cap.**

 **En fin si quieren que haga la serie de One Shot's avísenme pues tengo ideas para todas, asique empiecen a pedir quien quiere que sea la próxima. Obviamente Issei estará en cada uno por obvias razones, pero Rias también estará incluida porque será una serie aparte totalmente diferente a esta, pero ella estará para el final, no tengo una razón específica para ello solo quiero que así esa.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, empiecen a dejar Review's y elegir quien será la próxima.**

 **Pd: no soy quien para decirlo ya que no me llegan muchos pero soy de los que aprecia los comentarios largos, si bien me leo cada uno de los que me dejan, los comentarios largos me ayudan a seguir mejorando y me dan una idea que partes de mi escritura debo reforzar al igual que otras tengo que mejorar. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
